1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a medium therefor.
2. Related Art
To date, an image processing apparatus, in which, in a high-speed mode, a look-up table (LUT) used for a color conversion, which is obtained after decreasing a total number of grids therefor, is stored in a storage means having a small storage capacity and a high access rate; whilst, in a high-resolution mode, the LUT, which is obtained after increasing a total number of grids therefor, is stored in a storage means having a large storage capacity and a low access rate, has been proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-21915).
In the image processing apparatus described in JP-A-2009-21915, the number of the LUTs used for a set of image data is constantly only one. However, it can be conceived that, for a set of image data, a color conversion is performed by using one of LUTs, which differs in accordance with attributes of pixels included in the set of image data. Such a case is not taken into account in JP-A-2009-21915. Meanwhile, a storage means having a high access rate is so high in cost that the storage means is likely to have only a relatively small storage capacity. Therefore, even though it is attempted to shorten processing time necessary for performing a color conversion by storing a plurality of LUTs in a storage means having a high access rate, sometimes, a shortage of the storage capacity thereof occurs.